Avalon's Angels
by Golden Paradise Misfit
Summary: Adelia, can't remember anything about her past and the only clues she has are the tattoo she has on her back and fragments of memories. Her search brings her to Sanctuary, where she meets Arwen who has a few secrets of her own but she offers her help. When an evil force threatens to take away the new life she has built, she will have to make a choice between her heart and her duty.
1. Chapter 1 - Description

Avalon's Angels

Description

Growing up in 18th century Europe hasn't been easy for 26 year Adelia, she can't remember anything about her past and the only clues she has are the tattoo she has on her back and fragments of memories. For the last few years she has been looking for answers and the search brings her to the capital city of Sanctuary. There she meets Arwen a girl with a few secrets of her own but she is willing to help Adelia get the answers she has been looking for. But when an evil force threatens to take away the new life she has built, Adelia will have to make a choice between her heart and her duty.


	2. Chapter 2 - Forward

Arwen pinched the bridge of her nose she could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on but she knew there was no escaping tonight. But being the fiancé of the Prince of Sanctuary's second in command she was practically ordered to attend royal balls. Though she never did go to them quietly, Arwen was famous throughout the palace for her dislike of balls. The noise and smells always made her cross and gave her massive headaches. She usually spent her time hidden away in a corner of the room watching her friends get drunk and do stupid things. Sighing heavily she turned to look out the window, Sanctuary's city lights gleamed brightly and Arwen wished that she could be there instead of stuck here watching Kardia try to finally get Degel to loosen up and have a drink.

The sounds of laughter dew her attention away from the outside world, General Kardia was staggering towards her a goblet of wine in his hand, "Kardia don't you even dare."

Kardia just laughed at her and swung an arm around her shoulders, "Come now Arwen you're doing to be one of us soon you should get to know the family." Arwen narrowed her eyes at him; she hated it when he was drunk he never knew when to keep his mouth shut. She nervously scanned the room making sure no one had heard what he had said, very few people knew about hers and El Cid's engagement and she wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.

Kardia hissed as she slammed her elbow into his rib cage, "Ouch that hurt woman!"

"Listen to me Kardia keep your big mouth shut about that or I swear to you that you will never be able to reproduce. Got it." Without waiting for his answer Arwen slipped out from under his arm grabbed her glass and wove her way through the crowds of royals, desperate to get some fresh air.

The cool night air swirling around her Arwen made her way through the gardens trying to get as far away from the palace as possible, she considered for a second sneaking into the city but she knew if she was caught there would be hell to pay. Groaning she dropped onto a bench and let her throbbing head drop onto her knees, she knew she had probably been too hard on Kardia but she always got annoyed with him when he was drunk. Reaching up Arwen pulled the pins out of her hair letting it fall down her back; she smiled as she ran her hands through it far off in the distance she could still hear the sounds of laughter and music coming from the party but that was the farthest thing from her mind now.

Falling backwards onto the bench Arwen looked up at the sky the stars sparkled above her part of her she wondered if she was doing the right thing by getting married to El Cid. She did have feelings for him but she maybe this was progressing way too fast. As soon as she had that ring on her finger she could kiss her old life goodbye; no more trips down to the city to visit Tatiana and gossip about Sanctuary secrets, spending time at the barn too would be limited. Her life would soon be filled with royal duties and helping keep her husband happy. Did she really want that? Was she even ready for it?

Arwen had never been able to choose anything her life; everything had always been planned out for her that was the downside to being of royal blood there was no choice. There was always a plan to everything and a reason and Arwen wasn't sure she was ready to follow that plan she wanted to live and go out and see the world. And she was pretty sure she wouldn't have that option if she was married. Her thoughts were cut off by a rustling sound coming from the bushes quickly sitting up she ducked down behind the stone bench and watched as a girl crawled out from underneath it.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." From her position behind the bench Arwen could make the girl out, her thick dark brown hair had been wrapped tightly around one of the bushes branches. _'How on earth did this girl even here?' _Arwen was pretty sure that she was the only one, who knew of the secret passage ways in and out of the palace, the girl's slightly tanned skin told Arwen that she wasn't from around Sanctuary or any of the surrounding towns. So then who was this girl?

"Hey excuse me?" Arwen blinked was the girl talking to her. "Yeah you with the purple hair, can you please come over here and help me because there is no way I am getting out of this mess by myself."

"How did you even know I was there?" She stepped out from behind the bench and knelt down next to the girl.

"Oh that," the girl chuckled, "I knew you were there the whole time."

"You knew I was there the whole time?" Arwen asked confused by what she meant.

The girl smiled up at Arwen, "Arwen I tell that you are wary of me but I promise you that I am not here to harm anyone I just came here because the answers I am looking for are here."


End file.
